Open Spaces
by Sawadoot
Summary: He is himself. Xanxus also firmly remains himself. For all the lack of blood connection that empty space is filled with evening scuffles and a fork in his own hand. If rapid fire changes are to exist then let these things at the very least remain as they are. (Rewrite is on AO3)
1. The Birth of A Natural Disaster

"Is he really your papa...?"

Barely a passing whisper and yet he caught it enough to lock sight with large brown eyes, seemingly too large, too innocent. Xanxus tasted a dose of rage, though he swallowed it down a fraction. Perhaps because he'd never seen this kid anywhere near the proud Vongola Mansion they both stood inside.

So instead he directs a blazing red glare upon the little snot nosed brat that dares to question his heritage.

"You don't look like anyone here, fucking brat. You some poor sap's illegitimate child or what?"

A rather small hand grips to the front of his obviously well-worn shirt. Cocks his head to the side in the most infuriatingly innocent manner that Xanxus couldn't even begin to digest.

" 'pose I'm 'dopted. Don't really know."

That was that. He brushed past this toddler without a second glance. A future soldier or capo most likely. It wasn't an unusual case, the weaker ones should lay lower, however.

* * *

And yet-

"The fuck is this? Explain, old man."

To explain why a tiny child in a booster seat sitting practically next to his spot, staring vacantly at the broad ceiling of the mansion's dining room was certainly a challenge.

Timoteo would accept it, vaguely. "Tsunayoshi will be living here from now on."

Ruby eyes snap from Vongola Nono to 'Tsunayoshi' who hasn't shifted his gaze from trailing down the endless ceiling. Eyes squinting the farther his gaze travels.

"Hell no!"

"It isn't your decision, Xanxus."

Xanxus can feel his blood boiling. It was if he would be stuck catering to this weak son of a bi-

"I'll kill him-"

"We'll discuss this after dinner."

For once, Xanxus complies. Slamming flat palms on the table as he angrily launches himself into the seat next to Tsuna.

The slamming is enough to startle Tsuna from whatever he might have been thinking about, and for the greater good more or less, he takes to investigating the assortment of silver cutlery laid out before him.

Big forks, little forks, big spoons, little spoons and two knives... Tsuna decides he needs none of these and takes a fistful of mashed potatoes eagerly. Holds them out for Xanxus to see. "What're these?"

Timoteo coughs into his napkin although those present are painfully aware he is laughing.

Xanxus takes an almost too aggressive bite of turkey, ignoring the kid who sits beside him, lost and still holding slowly cooling mashed potatoes in one hand. After a moment of silence, Tsuna wipes the entire fistful onto the side of the expensive tablecloth. In the space between him and Xanxus.

Clearly having no idea what half of these things served to him are nor what to do. Tsuna reaches for the glass next to him, filled with red liquid that can't possibly be anything other than juice.

"Brat!-"

An entire glass of aged red wine spills into Xanxus' lap. "Fuck!"

"Fuck!" Tsuna echoes eagerly, though disappointed that all the juice is now on the floor. He lowers his head to lick the remains off the table and his head is violently shoved back by his new juice covered relative.

"Son of a-"

"Xanxus."

The warning glare. Seldom happens and he can only snort in response. He will launch the entire table through the huge ass panel of windows across the room if he has to in order to express his displeasure.

And then-

A hand shoots out in the midst of the rising chaos, closes around Xanxus' turkey leg. The one on his plate. The one that is clearly his and his aura had stated if-you-fuck-with-me-you-die beforehand so there shouldn't have even been an _attempt_ \- yet here they were.

Xanxus watches with an almost blinding rage as the hand retracts, taking his _meal_ with it.

Instinctively he lowers the fork still poised in his hand. Swiftly, aiming for the grubby hand that belongs to a weak snot nosed brat who _dares_ to take him so foolishly.

Clattering at the table ensues.

"XANXUS!"

"...ouch..."

As if only a scrape, Tsuna grabs the turkey leg with his other hand, and bites into it.

The tension in the room collapses into silence. Tsunayoshi. A fork sticking out of his right hand. Blood spilling over from the wound and onto the pristine white tablecloth.

Yet he sits there, tears in his eyes, eating the piece of meat that wasn't even his.

"Dear god..."

With a grunt of displeasure, Xanxus exits the room. In order to change his clothes that reek of liquor. Vongola Nono fussing in the background.

So when they meet again the next day, Tsuna displaying a heavily bandaged hand. He expects at the very least a whimper of fear or some distance.

Only the blinking of doe eyes and a mock salute as Tsuna exclaims he gets to play in the spacious garden today. And somewhat amused Xanxus wonders what will happen when this kid becomes aware.

Six minutes later Tsuna can be heard screaming bloody murder as the smallest dog anyone has seen chases him across the garden. Because being stabbed in the hand was nothing compared to the fearful image of a tiny furball barrelling at him from across the yard.

Perhaps it would've been better if that kid had been left to the mercy of a fate less cruel.

* * *

 **Please note this is rather true to the violent nature that perhaps would occur in a canon situation. I felt that Xanxus being charmed by the little Tsuna would be far too out of character, especially upon their first meeting. I hope you enjoyed! As always I look forward to any response!**


	2. The Birth of A Game

Furrowed brows almost comically heightened by the blatant perplexed expression Tsuna sports upon having been handed a box brightly decorated in blues and golds, shining ribbon atop the gift. The paper feels smooth against the flesh of his palms.

But what is it?

His head snaps up to scan the room, utmostly for Vongola Nono, the man in whom presented him the lightweight box in question.

Timoteo smiles in slight amusement. "Do you not know what day it is, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna wrinkles his nose, attempting to reach within the inner recesses of his memory and pull out a specific event from his head matching to this date. October fourteenth. It stirs nothing. After a moment of blank stares, his head moves slowly side to side. "No."

Nono looks a bit surprised. "Today is your birthday!"

Gentle enthusiasm is met with no reaction. "So?"

"Wouldn't you like to celebrate it? With everyone?"

Tsuna gives him the most incredulous look his newly turned six-year-old face could produce. "Why would we celebrate that?"

Timoteo can't help the wave nostalgia that engulfs him for a brief moment. Indeed….. Xanxus had never celebrated his birth either. They were alike in that way he supposed, although Xanxus knew already….he knew…

The tearing of paper startles him, pieces of blue and gold floating slowly to the carpeted floor around crossed legs. Shiny ribbon sticking to the side of Tsuna's head. To be painstakingly wrestled off later.

"What does it say?" He doesn't understand the front, he hasn't learned enough to do so. Hands trailing across the mustache clad gentleman on the cover. Looking with interest at the silver pieces and brightly colored spaces.

"Monopoli." Is the reply he receives.

"How do you play it?" Tsuna is nevertheless interested by the game, removing its lid and shuffling through the pieces. He holds up a tiny silver shoe with a hint of amusement. Though his Italian is rather broken being a beginner to something that wasn't his native tongue, Timoteo understands well enough.

"We'll have to play it sometime soon, I'll explain it then."

Tsuna nods, still entranced by the tiny player pieces. Hands fiddling with three of them, eyes large.

Within a few moments, the game is set aside not without being spared a longing glance.

"I don't wanna celebrate. 'Cause it's weird." Tsuna says with finality before Timoteo can even open his mouth to speak. "I only talk with you and Xanxus anyway." The name Xanxus is pronounced with much difficulty.

Nono looks thoughtful. "What if you celebrate with Xanxus and I then?" He offers a small smile and Tsuna makes a squeaky noise.

"Dunno." Clearly embarrassed he looks to the soft carpet below him. "I don't…"

"Next year then, perhaps."

He nods a bit ashamedly. Perhaps not.

Timoteo gives him a shaky, awkward pat to the hair before standing up. He leaves the sitting room- Tsuna staring at his back in awe.

Less than a few seconds later he's lifting up each curious piece once again, impatience causes him to scowl rather than the usual blank stare or good-natured expression that often caused him to look vulnerable.

Tsuna tosses the pieces back into the box and places on the lid, shoving it across the long coffee table to the end furthest from him.

A way to pass the time is in order, pestering Xanxus was an option but having heard he was absent this afternoon for a meeting of his, squad? Tsuna does not know what being in a squad implies but his thoughts reason it must be something like an Italian police force, or rather a branch of this mafia he hears Nono talk about in hushed whispers when he thinks little ears may be near.

So there was no choice but to find another person of interest to irritate. Perhaps then again they will play the usual games he plays with Xanxus, the ones that bring electricity to his limbs and leak warm blood.

* * *

Little feet carry themselves from the expanse if not costly sitting room decorated with charming paintings and ravishing furniture.

Occupied with his own mind, Tsuna makes it a goal to scuff his shoes over the shining tile floors as much as he can possibly achieve. Making awful squeaking sounds with them as he walks on.

Much of the mansion remains unexplored despite having lived in the premises for seven months already. And maybe, he thinks cocking his head to the side- bow still very much intact, a bit of exploring will never cause any harm.

After all, they'd never told him he was forbidden a certain area.

Tsuna has only been in Vongola Nono's office but once, the first day of his arrival. Only for a few minutes. It was clean and bare- save four photos. One of Xanxus and the other three he assumed were the spoken of sons. Did that mean they were a nice family?

He looks to his prong scarred hands. Probably not.

In a burst of hot red emotion, he drags his foot against the friction of the floor harshly eliciting a squealing sound louder than before. The tapping of what seems to be tiny feet cause him to stop, out of curiosity.

It's small, he somehow just feels it but perhaps he is wrong. So Tsuna squats down, almost level with the polished floors, and waits.

For three minutes, he counted, based on one of the assorted ornamental clocks that taunt him with their moving hands. And into his idly outstretched hand crawls an almost inhumanely small lizard. Tsuna blinks, it's round eyes blink back.

Tsuna moves his head to the left, so does the lizard. Tsuna raises his hand upwards to get a closer look at this tiny creature and it seems not the least bit frightened at the new angle of observation. "You're small."

Confirmed with a nod, it nods back. Tsuna taps it on the nose in humor, amazed at the smooth scaly texture. A yelp echoes down the pink tongue stuck to the top of his forehead, Tsuna is amazed rather about the elasticity of it than the fact that this lizard seemed to be apparently tasting him.

"What are you doing to my pet?"

The lizard isn't in his hands anymore, neither is he crouched over the floor. But instead dangling inches above the ground. Suspended by his left arm, or rather beneath the shoulder where someone with a very large hand is holding him up in the air.

"Well, I thought I was pettin' it." He only bothers to look up a slight bit, not seeing past one curly sideburn. He wants to touch it. It looks funny.

"He's mine." Comes the reply, dropping Tsuna unceremoniously to the floor at the proclamation of ownership. "Leon belongs to me." It's said as if an afterthought.

Newly identified Leon peers from one broad shoulder as if watching with careful eyes for any hostility.

Tsuna takes this very moment to look towards unseen eyes, shadowed by the brim of a large practically fitting hat. Perched on the very top of this stranger's head. His words come out leisurely. "You don't seem like a good pet owner, letting Leon wander around like that, sir."

He certainly wasn't expecting a sudden strike to the head which he dodges mostly only getting clipped slightly by what would have been a full force smack to the base of his skull.

"Leon can handle himself. Especially around brats with no manners like you."

Tsuna scrunches up his nose. " 'kay." Perhaps there are more interesting things farther down the hall after all this man seems rather irate at having to communicate with him.

"Where do you think you're headed?" It stops him in his tracks, he wasn't aware the tall man was still present.

" 'sploring. 'Cause Nono says I'm allowed."

"Not down there you're not, only those associated with business are allowed there."

Once again he turns to face this lizard stranger, slightly bright eyed with curiosity. "You're a… 'soc.. iate?"

Stranger eyes him with slight discernment. "An associate?"

"Yeah!"

There's somewhat of a glint in his eyes. "I'm Reborn. The world's greatest freelance hitman. Of course, I have business here." More peculiar than an unannounced child is a bow clearly plastered to the side of his head.

"That's a silly title."

Appropriate punishment from Reborn comes in the form of him snatching the bow off, taking some of Tsuna's hair with him. Tsuna yelps in surprise but there is much little else to it.

"And what's your name? It can't be any better, considering you had this stupidly stuck to your skull, hm?" Reborn seems more amused than pissed at the remark, small children didn't often have such attitudes.

"Sawad-a Tsu…. Tsuna…" The pronunciation is struggled with.

"Tuna?" Reborn enjoys the look of disdain being called a fish brings.

"Tsun...a...yo..shi.." Though unsure if he's even pronounced it correctly Tsuna is still rather proud at having at least sounded out his entire name with no help at all.

"A big name for a brat."

Surprisingly there is no answer, childish eyes are trained on something behind Reborn rather than Reborn himself. Through one of the floor length windows, Xanxus can be seen exiting yet another expensive vehicle.

At last! A familiar face to pester. And unbeknownst to himself, his own eyes glimmer just a bit in anticipation for Xanxus to set foot inside this grandiose empty mansion. Perhaps he will play the new game he has just received.

"Bye! Whoever you are!" And of course having not even taken the time to remember Reborn's name or even the round-eyed Leon; Tsuna dashes off in the direction he came.

* * *

"Want to play a game with me?"

Silver thimble on his thumb, surrounded by the wafting smoke of Nono's parlor. Tsuna anxiously looks to Xanxus in whom's eyes trail over to neatly arranged pieces across that very board. A mustache clad gentleman smiling at them both from the cover.

With a grimace, Xanxus moves towards Tsuna's neat arrangement.

"Fine, if it gets you to shut the fuck up we'll play. But with substitute rules. Got it?"

Tsunayoshi only nods eagerly. "Sure!"

Perhaps a wiser game ought to have been implemented. There was the faintest crooked set of his arm even years after. Even though Tsuna would gesture in ways that couldn't be traced, they both knew. That first game marked one of many.

Vongola Nono was going to need a few on duty doctors this day on. So they were to reason.


	3. The Birth of A Destiny

"Why do I have to go?"

Sleepy eyes almost pierce into the elder man. Gut twisting with the same anxiety as harsh as the wringing of his shirt hem. The expensive garment that it was.

Nono tightly grips to his hands, shaking as they are. Fear; worries piling up for the fact that he is going with a man in whom they'd already given his last name. Was he never a Vongola to begin with? Was perhaps this the reason they gave him the frightful name Sawada and were shipping him to be with a strange woman and man.

As their child? Not Nono's?

"Complications, my son. You will return before you know it."

Tsuna stares at Timoteo's wrinkled hands with half-lidded eyes. "Where's Xanxus?"

Something awful has happened. He knows, to his brother. That is why he is being sent away. He can feel it within every inch of his being.

"Will he be arriving in Japan as well?"

Timoteo is clearly struggling with his words, evaluating the seven-year-old boy before him. Knowing he is being tested rather than merely questioned. "No. Xanxus has decided to…. Isolate himself for a while."

Tsuna is stung. "Let me see him? I want to say goodbye."

As if on cue a car, shaded navy, pulls into the entrance. And the younger is being practically shoved towards it. Luggage in hand.

"There isn't time, Tsunayoshi. Do not forget your precious things. Do not forget us."

He doesn't like this man who smiles at him. Not for danger but he is nothing like Nono. He is nothing like Xanxus, or even Natsu his adopted cat. And he regrets that he cannot take the feline along on such a trip.

"Take care of Natsu. Don't let him forget me… please."

* * *

It's all so fast. The airport. The flight. To a new place, entirely new. Nono said it was his birthplace, Japan. But Tsuna doesn't like it.

Everyone speaks his native tongue at least. He thinks such. Tuning out the man chattering excitedly beside him about his new mother. He doesn't want one. He doesn't want anyone but Xanxus.

"I want to go home."

"Well son, Japan is your home."

Tsuna wrinkles his nose in disgust. "It's not. It's fuckin' not."

"Do not swear." Iemitsu seems horrified to which he only shrugs. It isn't that bad. Men who don't swear are too tolerant so he's been told, and who would know better than them. "It's where you were born."

"Yeah but that doesn't make it my fucking home. 'Cause that's bullshi-"

"Tsuna!"

He frowns. Crossing his arms and looking out the window. "It won't ever be," Tsuna whispers, then tracing the foggy windows of the taxi with an index finger.

Iemitsu chides him for that too.

* * *

Japanese have odd ways of greeting others, Tsuna decides. With a disgruntled noise as Nana throws her arms around him. Squeezing tightly enough to make anyone lose their breath.

Their home is so small. Eyes round he can only stare in fascination at the brightly colored decor, finally settling on his new mother.

She is pretty.

"Hi." A simple word and yet she's gushing all over the place. He squints at the peculiarity of such actions. Turns to Iemitsu for some sort of an explanation only to see stars in his eyes, as he and Nana embrace each other excitedly.

"I'm gonna look around, I guess." Luggage dropped in the entryway, Tsuna proceeds to explore every inch of their tiny house even down to the softness of the sitting room sofas. They were nice enough.

Crawling underneath the table to explore a wood floor he's never seen before, it's so shiny. It's so smooth.

He flattens his palms against it to get a better feel.

"Tsu-kun? What are you doing?"

What was a Tsu-kun?

Assuming she was talking to him he lays down cheek to the floor, eyes raised to meet her curious brown ones.

"Exploring."

It comes off as a deadpan as he rolls from beneath the table into the sitting room to once again inspect the shag carpet he's never seen before.

They aren't like furs at all.

"Why don't you wash up instead? It's supper time!"

Reluctantly Tsuna wanders into a tiny bathroom, unlike his own back home. It smells like lavender. Pleasant.

The mealtime, however, is rather difficult. Tsuna being so assertive of the food on his plate, knife sideways and ready to cut whoever he suspected to steal the best parts off his plate. Chopsticks are too difficult, he often fumbles with them.

"Is it not good?" Nana seems rather worried, Iemitsu suspicious.

" 's fine." He raises the knife higher, suspecting at the comment they may go for the pork the sits on his plate still.

Tsuna was always one to try and save the best for last.

Nana only sits back, confused further.

Their lack of charges makes him anxious. How peculiar. How strange and unpleasant. Do they not like the meal enough. Are these people odd?

"Who made it?" He points at the meal before him in confusion upon seeing no chef nearby as there often were. Another peculiarity.

Iemitsu is beaming. "Dear Nana of course! Isn't her cooking fantastic?!" Nana flushes pink at the praise.

" 's good."

They're smiling. So strange, to smile so boldly. Unlike Nono's soft smile or the jagged spiteful one, Xanxus gives him after snatching the last piece of chicken from his plate. Or when he steals his right socks as a prank.

"I'm going to go lay down."

A tiny room his own. Nothing like the soft greens and pale blues of his bedroom at the mansion. He buries deeper into the pillow that smelled nothing like freshly washed sheets of home. And feels sick to his stomach.

Because something is dreadfully wrong.

Because perhaps he was the wrongdoing.

"Send me back." He whispers.

Unheard by fate and its winding paths. Weaving a destiny so familiar that it was already known.

Couldn't anyone hear his desperation?


	4. The Birth of Resolution

**Violence mentions tw**

* * *

Another brightly wrapped gift, this one of reds and silver. He doesn't understand as Nana places the box in his small hands as Nono did every year on his birthday.

Tsuna can't help but glance at the calendar hanging high on the kitchen wall. A picture of a hummingbird stares quietly back. It's only April. There are no birthdays to be had?

So why?

"Congratulations on entering Grade one, Tsu-kun!" She claps her hands excitedly, grinning ear to ear. Waiting for him to accept her small congratulatory present. Clearly, some sort of game as she knows how longingly he stares at his own, how he'll play against himself when no one is looking.

He takes it with almost shaking hands.

Carefully removing the paper as taught his eighth birthday and the Christmas he had never celebrated before.

Peeling away the red, chutes and ladders greets him with their swirly slides and tall ladders that seem to extend far too high. He can tell she is waiting for some sort of approval of the gift, watching him touch the smoothness of the brand new box.

"Thank you." He says. A little awed.

"Mama is so excited for you to make plenty of friends!" Nana smiles, accepting the hug Tsuna has learned to offer. And though she knows he's a bit odd, and not at all like a regular child, she still loves him so. He's her son.

"Friends?" He's never had one of those aside from his cat. Children, his age didn't often come into the mansion, mostly grown men on business with no time to spare.

"Yes! Lots and lots!"

Lots of friends…. somehow Tsuna is uneasy. It sounds like a lie.

"I see." He returns to studying the game intently. Examining the tiny playing pieces.

He likes games. They remind him of home, of different times.

Everyone here is so gentle and he'd never understand why. Perhaps they were raised differently than he? Perhaps…

A bright flash of light startles him terribly, accidentally dropping a brand new game piece on the carpeted floor his knees have sunk into.

It is only a camera.

"For memorabilia." She explains at his quiet confusion.

The piece is slowly retrieved from where it has fallen, and he glances warily at the camera in her hands. Nono never took pictures. No one really did. Not that he was close with many there.

"Mama has another surprise for you, Tsu-kun!" Nana beckons for him to follow her into the kitchen, wordlessly he obeys as she says. Wondering what could be more surprising than a marvelous game to play by himself.

He is quickly proved wrong.

"Oh…." Tsuna's eyes are shining. Meat of all sorts is laid out on the counters. Chicken, beef, ham, turkey….. She knows he likes meat?

Confirmed when he glances her way and her smile doubles in size.

"Wow." Is all he can say, and wonders if Xanxus was enjoying the same sorts he is.

Nana loves her child, though he is not hers by blood he is hers by heart. And she knows, watching him hastily attempt to divide a steak into tiny pieces as slowly as he can make himself go, that he is special.

If it were the oddness in behavior she already knows.

How longingly he stares at the empty plot where they haven't grown a garden in years, and his awkwardness at the softness of touch. Tsuna isn't used to loud noises, only when playing games.

Games her husband refuses to play, she hears him whispering "that's too dangerous" and wonders what game would involve a kitchen knife and bandages.

Regardless, this is her child. It hurts to know he belongs, in heart, somewhere else, but as long as he resides in her care that is enough.

"Tsu-kun," Finally he looks up, almost expectantly. "What do you… think of it here?"

He blinks slowly; quietly.

" 's nice?" That wasn't a lie. It was nice, not nicer than Nono's but it was very warm here. He likes Nana most of everyone he's met here, though being only Iemitsu and the mailman so far.

"You're nice too." He adds in afterthought.

Shock settles in when Nana begins to bawl. Unable to understand what he did to elicit such a response, the fork previously in hand is slid over to her.

Through swimming eyes, she looks at it in confusion.

He slides his hand across the table; within her reach. "You gotta raise it really high, 'cause I stole your food, 'n you just," He makes a stabbing motion with his free hand. "Hit it super hard."

Nana is horrified at the mere suggestion. "No!"

Taken aback, Tsuna falls out of his chair. Laying flat on his back now as cringes at the face she makes. Of disgust not towards him. He knows it's for Xanxus.

He doesn't like it.

"Nevermind." He looks away from her face, unable to stand what it's saying. "Sorry."

Tsuna isn't sorry at all. He'll never forgive her for thinking such terrible things about his brother, even if she doesn't even know who it is. It was himself who was in the wrong after all, and though only a child Tsuna understands rejection whether direct or indirect.

"Tsu-"

He's already up the stairs, only to enter the haven of his room. What he considers a personal sanctuary for all the newness of everything. For it is something belonging to him.

It contains his precious items.

Each and every piece, the world always held within warm palms, inwards held. For fear of someone to rip it away.

Tsuna likes Nana. But he won't allow her to alter his world.

So he thinks, laying stomach first on the floor of his bedroom. Holding a dirt marked dice.

Perhaps if Nono didn't want him then surely no one else would. That was why he was made to leave is what Tsuna reasons in his childlike mind that is the only answer.

"No one wants a troublemaker."

The picture before him, drawn in dark blue marker tells him what he must be.

For that, he reasons to be what everyone wants him to be.

Until the day he no longer has to.


	5. The Birth of A Grudge

Perhaps in retrospect they should've waited. Continued the private lessons that had been doled out so easily for them from Nono. But Nana being convinced her little boy was in need of companions his age- rightfully so. She'd insisted.

However this had caused a few problems from the beginning.

It was beyond once shiny now scuffed shoes and using the sleeve of his brand new uniform to wipe his nose. It was violent, it was quite- unexpected from one so small as well as seemingly calm.

It was Gokudera Hayato.

At first it was little snickers at the introduction about how he was Japanese but couldn't speak it very well, stumbling over syllables. So Tsuna cursed them out in his mother tongue. Italian.

This very well caught the attention of Hayato who rarely came for the fact of academic stumbling blocks he found easily passable while the rest of the class dragged on behind. He hadn't expected to meet a kid who spoke his own first language though he looked to be a brat.

Tsuna sent him a distasteful glance on the way to his seat, they both glare.

At lunch Tsuna is considered new and exotic though his face is "unfortunately plain" as one girl commented all too loudly to her group of friends.

"I'm trouble." He says blandly, proceeding to slap away a classmates hand from touching his shoulder. Very few stuck around afterwards.

 _"Hey."_

 _"What?"_ Tsuna swings around to evaluate the sharp italian behind him with his own testy reply.

 _"What's your problem? Daddy leave you or something?"_ Grinding of nerves.

 _"No. Although, I'm not a Mama's boy."_

All he can see is red. Vaguely hears the sound of school supplies that topple off his desk as he lunges to the aisle across, intent on wrapping his small hands around Tsuna's throat and thoroughly wringing it clean of it's rude absurdities.

And Tsuna can see him coming, he hit a nerve he knows but can't help the instinctive reaction of his fist.

They're on the floor in a blinding hot exchange of blows. Fists, feet, gnashing teeth.

The afternoon finds them in the principal's office.

Bloody lips and bruised cheeks. Exchanging very heartfelt scowls.

 _"Daddy's little kiss-up."_

 _"Fucking Mama's boy."_

Nana asks if he at least made any friends. Tsuna replies with a flat "no".

The evening relapses into a silence. Never has he been so disappointed in himself for the fact that maybe Nono did leave him to this family so that he might avoid dealing with Tsuna as a whole.

Because there was no other explanation in his childlike mind aside from the unwanted.

* * *

 _Avoid him._

Tsuna knows that his first week back would be that of a queer adventure. One he doesn't like. Despite his sharp look, knees are quaking. Coppery tongue dry as he pushes open the sliding door to his class.

Smile lopsided in hopes to cure any unsettled feelings.

Only to find a stranger in that boy's seat. They've moved his classes and Tsuna is secretly grateful for them putting off what he knows isn't over. But he must behave for Nana's sake though he is in a constant state of pining.

In class he doodles his cat Natsu. Though someone behind him passed a note saying it looked like some malformed goo. To which he scowled.

There was no one to sit with during lunch he decided, so the lack of options led him to the schoolyard, settled in the grass with his meal of which he clumsily made use of those chopsticks Nana insisted on including.

Least expected was a neighboring cat that settled on his legs. It was fed tidbits of salmon.

For Tsuna it was a moment of contentment he so dearly craved. Never a peaceful nor comfortable moment since moving from Italy so to feel this sort of a peace he longs for every day.

Grass rustles with the new shift of a hand position, though it's only such a short grade and unmistakably young he finds himself surprised they'd let him out into the schoolyard so easily. Though not ungrateful by any means.

Though there can't possibly be much left of a time left there's a sense of guilt he finds himself unable to understand. Tsuna having never felt guilty for his actions especially those regarding his rightful family, for if Xanxus were to tell him not to hold back he would do such a thing.

He's never pulled back his fist though he doesn't particularly enjoy the smell of sweat nor purple bruises that could very well deepen.

It's the attitude. From it he can reasonably assume that this Gokudera kid has never apologized ever. Nor will they on the matter. Today is very well one of the dullest.

Though the dice he carries around could prove for a very entertaining game of his own creation, the ginger mess on his lap was purring undeniably so. Tsuna melts.

"Hey," A face that shouldn't have been. "I've gotta talk to you."

Supposedly there goes that quiet afternoon, where the birds had quited their chatter for the loud demand, cat fleeing at the abrupt sound of another presence.

"What for?" There was clearly nothing to be said, after all those who spoke with their fists had exchanged conversation enough. Though they've hardly begun grade school. Hayato looms above him, several plasters stuck to his face.

"Just come with me,"

"No thanks."

Tsuna cannot be bothered to move from his comfortable position at least for the sheer annoyance of having been disturbed at this- his most important hour of refuge.

"I don't like you at all." Hayato glares.

"I know already." It couldn't have been more blatantly obvious and though he's trying- it could be next to impossible to be what Nana considers friends with such a person.

Wordlessly the other slumps next to the tree beside him, slow sliding to the ground. They stare at each other. Unsated curiosity.

"Don't be a dick."

Such a comment could only receive a shove.

Only lighter in comparison for the long week of hating each other that was to come.

* * *

 **i forgot i forgot i forgot i forgot i cross posted this to ao3 and forgot it was here as well so i have to update the difference lmao sorry wowowow**


	6. The Birth of A Stumbling Block

Things were not going well at his home per say- he knows this because of the slight tone in Nana's voice whenever he returned home from a scuffle or more aptly a disagreement.

Wherein he wouldn't quit until someone had their face shoved into the dirt, preferably all of them.

Upon having neared a suspension they thought it best to discuss things with Nono. Immediately the suggestion sobered him enough not to generally care if someone were to shove him while walking past or insult his inability to understand slang.

Instead reduced to muttered curses of his mother tongue, Tsuna chose to spend less and less time in the vicinity of others when at all possible. Though he knows he is strong, he is certainly not strong compared to some and if word were to get out he were nothing but a troublemaker- sadly enough he knows of the isolation this will bring upon not only himself,

But Nana to some degree.

So here he sat, chewing the inside of his cheek, pretending to listen. Pretending like his grades had the ability to be more than an abysmal shame.

And though he had quickly shifted up two grades upon having had arrived the very last bit of his first semester in Namimori, arriving at grade three with a spectacular stumble, he still has yet to assemble any sort of friend. Closest semblance being Hayato who was always placed in the next class over.

Occasionally however, in fact very occasionally, considering his frequent trips to and from Namimori in conflict of his indecisive father, they would share quiet moments by the same treeline. Hardly or rather- never affectionate. Maybe a few spared words of a book they'd particularly enjoyed or some small mumble of the impending weather.

To Nana this was no less than a crime itself. Which became a constant nag. At the age of nine having no friends was shameful.

Caring was something that lessened not by conscience. But by the familiarity of phrase. Friendship was somewhat of an ill fitting glove, never the right size.

Runs his fingers over the dice in his pocket once more, before withdrawing along with a heavy sigh. Though he is here, though he's never lacked for anything in what he needs. It is regrettable he'd never come to truly feel comfortable.

"Where's Xanxus, anyhow?" His tenth birthday is nearing…. Would it be stupid to waste a wish? Probably.

Wishes were meant for wasting for there would always be more is what he was once told. He should be used to slanderous lies by now.

Perhaps he would've missed the gentle knock, if not accompanied by a louder, impatient knock. And because he knows the knocking will only get louder from here he complies; twisting the lock open.

Eyes. That was all he could possibly register for a whole moment between the time he'd opened the door and coming to contact with such a large pair. There's a tail peeking out behind them. It clicks. That was a lizard with the largest eyes possible, eyes that would be big even on himself.

Rests on a hand. Hand connected to a clearly hand tailored suit that most likely was worth this entire home he now resides.

"What the fuck?"

"Tsuna!" A slip of the tongue had Nana bent out of shape.

"How very impolite." Said suited body said, Tsuna giving himself the opportunity to cran his neck a slight bit in order to see- stupid hat man. Though he doesn't care much for whoever this is he does want to hold the lizard.

"Who is that?" Points to the lizard, more appropriately chameleon in hat man's hand. It stares at him. Tsuna stares back.

"Tsu, you only care for the lizard?" Nana is more or less surprised. But considering the fact it wasn't an unusual gesture, it would be left as it was.

Tsuna nods, eyes still fixed on those ever large eyes.

"This is Leon," Lizard is raised to sit on a suited shoulder. "He's mine."

That line was… somewhat nostalgic. But names were fleeting as was his time in Italy. His time as Nono's son without having to cover such a thing up. But he still doesn't know of names or faces aside from Xanxus, their unsatable competition.

"Can I hold him?"

Exchanged glances between them. Somewhat of a sneer.

"No."

An apologetic smile in response. Tsuna slams the door shut in his face.

* * *

"...why is he sitting on the couch? More importantly, where is Leon?"

Nana laughs at such observations. Noticing narrowed eyes at the extra plate she set on the table.

"Is Iemitsu here then?"

She shakes her head almost sadly. "No, he's still on his business trip. Your father is very busy you know."

Another that-man-can't-possibly-be-my-dad exchange but otherwise Tsuna willingly complies to setting out napkins and cups for what will undoubtedly be another nice breakfast.

That is if it weren't for lizard guy who has come to refill his coffee for what Tsuna guesses could be a third time considering the kitchen smells heavily of it.

"Then he is?" Shamelessly jabs a finger in meant direction.

"You locked yourself in your room so I couldn't tell you! This is Mr. Reborn. Your father sent him to help with tutoring you know and handle your fighting."

"...gross."

Second thought, Tsuna picks up a place setting, beginning to set everything back where it had come in their neatly stacked cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Reborn seems amused. Especially for the pause midway to shelving a bowl- having spotted Leon again. A shrug of the shoulders.

"I have school."

Nana stares while balancing an overflowing plate in her left hand, spoon in the right, sticking straight up and dropping crumbs on the floor. "Thirty minutes early?"

"Yeah."

Gives Leon another longing glance before the front door closes leaving Reborn to his fifth cup and an unholy amount of leftovers for the fridge.

* * *

 **slams both fists on table, let him pet! the lizard!**


	7. The Birth of A Deal

Their first meal together was nothing short of a tragedy.

Tsuna being himself had either refused to eat in the same room or neglected to eat altogether in favor of avoiding contact with his new tutor, Reborn, as much as possible. Though his eyes would always wander to Leon there wasn't much interaction besides shrugs and nods.

Occasionally a clipped reply when Nana urged him to speak properly.

Tonight she had finally done it. Convincing her son it would be nothing more than a quiet meal filled with his favorite foods, more importantly looking sad at the first inevitable 'no'. They all settled on a quick meal, nothing else.

Or that had been the initial plan.

See even after a few years the instinct to snatch, as he'd often do to Xanxus' expensive meal with disastrous consequences rarely, hadn't quite settled itself into a dormant state.

There had been a plate with roasted lamb within distance if he could have perhaps asked for it- but Reborn's plate was so much closer.

Thus ensued the rattling of a kitchen chair, Tsuna's arm in a half twisted position across the wood tabletop. However what horrified Nana most was not the initial swiftness of the action, indeed she was nonetheless terrified at such an exchange, but how quickly her son went for the throat.

And the grip Reborn had to place on his wrist just to keep a still struggling hand from advancing.

Then,

Tsuna bit his hand. Not as an irked action. A savage one, tearing at skin.

Reborn only sat there as if this sort of this thing were to happen every day. Only a dull flash of surprise, or was that satisfaction? When Tsuna managed to wriggle his pinned arm free.

It shot out. Shoving Reborn hard enough to nearly topple backwards if he hadn't such an infuriatingly keen sense of balance. Was enough to release him however.

Tsuna promptly sat back in his seat, taking a bite of lamb he'd still managed to snatch from the intended plate. Unperturbed.

The room had reduced to silence. The only noise being chewing.

Nana left the table abruptly.

There was only a small pause in his chewing as she left before it resumed.

* * *

"Go back to Italy."

Thus their second meal. Though hardly a meal considering Nana was out and they'd only scraped together leftovers. Meaning Tsuna had been doing so when Reborn suddenly turned up at the end of the counter.

"No." Their exchange was casual even with such unusual context.

"Why not? You're probably some big, important hitman. If Nono sent you anyway." He takes a sip of soda water. Something you wouldn't expect a nine year old child to enjoy.

A fork scrapes across his plate following Reborn's reply, "how would you know if it was he who sent me?"

"Iemitsu wouldn't send me a tutor. He wouldn't think of that, though you're probably not even a tutor. Tutors don't hover like you do."

Reborn's smile is satisfaction itself. It seemed though it was only supposed to be a feeler conversation, a way of knowing where Tsuna was at and how much he really knew- there was more knowledge than initially thought. Only making things easier.

"Oh? Then I suppose you'd like to take a guess at why I'm here?" Leon peers around the collar- a usual staring contest commences.

"Do I have to?" His eyes never leave the chameleon per usual.

"Play my little guessing game. Otherwise you'll never find out." This elicits a sigh.

He drags his fork across the plate once more, hoping it would possibly annoy the man next to him enough to leave. No such luck. "Nono sent you as a babysitter. 'Cause he's busy preparing Xanus for boss… or something like that."

"Intuitive. However you neglect the fact that Xanxus is no longer under Vongola's care."

"...what is that even supposed to mean? I'm nine, not a fucking mind reader,"

Reborn snorts into his glass, flicks his fedora slightly upwards with his thumb- looking almost smug. Anyone would find it petty to be toying with a kid of all things.

"It means you've been selected as Tenth in his stead."

Tsuna begins laughing. "I'm not even Nono's legitimate son!" The idea of him, a _child_ taking the spot of his older brother, stronger and wiser than he, was impossible. And seen as an early sign of pessimism which would no doubt be beat out of him in the coming years.

Reborn shoves him from his chair. Satisfied at the indignant yell.

Blocks a hurtling plate.

"You should be more careful with Mama's things."

"Strong words for someone who doesn't even value human lives." Tsuna tosses his silverware into the sink uncaringly. Adults only knew how to tell 'little fibs' anyhow, to resist being swept along with them was the most important thing to remember.

He knows it's a cocked gun, regardless, terrifying.

He knows Reborn would kill him inside his own home.

He knows there isn't a choice.

He wishes Xanxus would hurry his ass up and return from wherever he was hiding.

"How about we make a deal then?" _Do I even have a choice?_

"If Xanxus returns and is able to successfully redeem the title within the time between now and your inheritance, the catch being you must put up an honest resistance, then he will become Tenth without my interference against it."

"...and if he doesn't I still have to take the dumbass position? Doesn't seem fair to me." The barrel is pressed against his head at this point, a cold sweat settles along with an unshakable feeling of dread.

"I could kill you instead." Reborn is dead serious, barrel pressed closer. Child or not.

"Fine. I'll do it, but he'll come marching back up here." Tsuna extends a hand, beckoning for Reborn's as well. Hands extend. Gun lowered. "Since I plan on keeping my word, we'll break each others ring finger over it. It's a swear of honor and if you don't do it then you might as well kill me here."

His brow quirks at the odd ways of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And on the fridge is a highlighted number for the ER.

* * *

 **1 like = 1 vote for reborn to choke on his espresso**


	8. The Birth of Her Curiosity

That day was his first encounter with vast unpleasantries. More so than the creeping loneliness or obvious displacement by his classmates who considered him someone who could only either brawl with fists or cower in shame.

And oh, how he cowered.

It couldn't be more than hardly two days after his tenth birthday- only a dreary October afternoon, later into the day when all students would file quietly out the doors of their cramped elementary school. Dragging his feet more so than anything for the fact that he knew Reborn would be at Nana's house.

And though it had been a short handful of months he doubted he'd ever be used to someone attempting to slam his head in to wake him. Though it'd happened only once with Xanxus for sleeping on the sofa in his room.

He knows all too well that with the even number associated to himself now he was of age. For Reborn's personal training as he called it. Wonders why the accompaniment of a shiver wound its way up his spine at the very words.

Still not a single word from Nono who he longs, bitterly at this point and time, for some assurance that he still bears a title, a spot, as his son. Misses the quiet sounds of murmuring he'd often hear in the sitting room where he would sit, chess pieces scattered across the carpet.

Even a short note would do. He never asks however. Nana would feel as though he dislikes life in Namimori, not entirely untrue but vague enough to keep all those pent wants to himself. Instead escaping in the form of asking to lend pocket money for an occasional snack on his way to pick up a few things from the shop.

Last he had heard from Italy was Gokudera. They weren't fond friends, no. But neither were they at each other's throats. Instead they chose to eat lunch by the treeline, stand close together during music in which he was just awful at holding the note and on occasion crossed each other in the hall.

Gokudera had been the one to inform him of recent things he knows. Having ties to the mafia after all, an indecisive father of all things. In light, Nono's sons were dead.

The ones of blood birth at least.

He wonders if he will be next. Wishes it a bit but never enough. Hardly enough.

The creaking of metal chains stirs him for what seems like an eternity or roughly three minutes. They might as well be an eternity however. He knows it's a park. Nana had explained such once when asked about the play tunnel, stated as a large air duct seemingly nowhere.

But he has... never been.

Curiosity outweighs consequence, reality of how Reborn might actually kill him for arriving late on their first official training day. In favor of a newly abandoned swing in the strangely empty park.

Wood chips crunch beneath his boots to which he can only find mildly entertaining. Walking a bit heavier each step just to hear them scatter. Only the swing, he doesn't know how to use it.

He's seen other children do so but seeing is rather than doing. Supposedly.

Pushes himself, kicks up his legs and yet,

Barely moving. Less than preferred.

Leaves scatter down the slide and yet it frustrates him that it won't continue to move as wished. Stubbornly refusing to give in he pushes off violently from the ground only succeeding in making it rock dangerously out of control.

Not at all the straight, swift movement he's seen.

In the height of his frustration, mid-pause between another burst of energy and reviewing the functions of such an action. He feels hands. Gently pushing, they move him forward. Straight forward.

She's younger. Not by much.

Tiny, a tired. The dark circles evident, half hidden by hair that needs to be trimmed. Scarf half tucked.

"Thanks, I guess…" Quiet as he can, as he usually is. She seems as if she's ready to bolt. Mouth slightly agape at the fact he'd actually spoken. As if not mentally prepared to take that step.

It closes, hands shake. A nod.

"You… know how to do this right? How to uh.. Sch-s-wi-" Words mix. At least now the tiniest grin to be found instead of a quivering downturn. Tsuna still isn't really sure what she wants. But some help would be appreciated in the least.

He's figured things on his own but this swing was nearly impossible by functioning standards.

Chains rattle and she's in the seat next to him, tiny legs sticking out to show him the movements. If anything they're too exact. Perfectly pointing when moved forwards then backwards. But nevertheless it's copied.

Eventually it moves. Stays moving. Higher and higher.

Soaring.

The moment is spoiled. Jerked backwards with a screeching halt as his feet grind mulched ground, a line of tracks in wake.

Tsuna nearly lost his shoe in the process.

"Mama will be especially worried if you aren't home in time to study. _As promised_."

Reborn, the devil, satan's spawn in leather shoes. He glowers back at the one who ruined his chance to fly. "No."

Rattles the swing violently. "No."

There is no little girl with purple hair on the swing beside him anymore. No bookbag nor any evidence she was even there. Odd.

"What are you staring at?" Reborn is smug, he hates that. "I told Mama I would pick you up today due to your wandering tendencies. You know how she worries. If you don't hurry, I'll be the only one of us two who gets to eat dinner."

A glare from Tsuna who has absolutely no intention of missing thus his second meal due to Reborn eating everything but the peas. "You already do that."

"I wouldn't if you headed home faster, dumb Tsuna. Get your bag- or else." Reborn is towering now. What could a ten year old like him do anyhow? Reluctantly his bag is shouldered.

Walking fast to keep up with long strides. Her visit was well forgotten. After all too quickly gone.

It was only a mundane afternoon in Namimori.

* * *

 **shoves both fists into my mouth to keep from yelling at y'all what is in store**

 **feedback is super appreciated because i can't guarentee i am doing a good job**


	9. The Birth of A Milestone

There was sand in the bottoms of his shoes that evening when he returned home, so close to dinner that Nana was less than pleased.

Guilt plain as day.

Only a half mumbled "sorry," can suffice, though he really doesn't want to explain he'd returned to the park. And discovered the sheer curiosities of not only the seesaw but the sandbox. He's never touched sand. Only in a few books, only in a rare movie or when his classmates would talk about their summer vacations at the ocean was he aware it existed altogether.

It wasn't pleasant.

But lately it had been more for the fact of his quiet friend. Acquaintance,

She hardly spoke. But he rather liked it that way, only unnerved at the softness of her voice the rare times she did. It was never like that at home. Excluding Nono. He wishes for a letter more than ever, checking the mailbox every day. Nana lets him.

 _Does he no longer love me?_

He wants to ask but he knows Nana will only cry. She's odd by all means but he wishes she won't be sad. Lonely.

Selfish of himself to pursue the love of another while there is already someone more than willing to provide it. A pretty rock tucked into her palm because it seemed as though something she'd like.

Nana says Halloween is close. Tsuna dislikes scary things.

Dislikes training days which are every other day. Reborn talks of flames and dancing colors that have the power to protect his future _famiglia_.

Heavy, the weight of those words are no trifle. He isn't quite sure what it means. Rings and curses. Reborn tells him that Gokudera is his Storm. He doesn't know what that's supposed to mean between climbing a tall oak and running halfway across Namimori to improve stamina.

"What if I end up disliking them? Or they don't want to-"

"Have faith."

Always, always, always.

Reborn tell him this like a broken record and Tsuna almost wonders if those are the only words he knows.

 _Why did it have to be specifically him after all?_

"How would you know if I have those uh- flame things anyway? I'm not blood related."

They're sitting on the living room floor. More a case of Reborn sitting, Tsuna nearly face down in the carpet for all his oddities.

"Speak up, I can't hear you with your face full." Though it is obvious he heard well enough.

Tsuna props himself on his elbows. Bleary eyes of an exhausting day. "I don't carry anyone's blood, why does the inheritance fall on me?"

Grown adult continues flipping through channel after channel. The only sound that echoes the room is their soft breaths mingled with constant clicking of the remote.

"Technically, flame type isn't entirely based on blood. Though it's usually the case. Anyhow, no one really knows if you're not really blood related. You just happen to be the only qualifying heir, dumb Tsuna, which is why you need to get your ass in gear."

Sneaky hands snatch the lone fedora right off it's resting place on the coffee table. Much to his surprise it's big, Reborn doesn't seem to care, only slightly eyeing the handling of his trademark item.

Tsuna can't seem to keep the brim from falling halfway down his face. "Still not fair. It's not like I chose to be born with whatever the fuck. I'm ten anyway so,"

Scoots exactly six times back for fear of being smacked.

"Life isn't fair, don't be lame."

"You're lame."

Tsuna bolts for the stairs, barrage of pillows and rubber bullets following him all the way to the top.

* * *

He left the house with a picture book tucked into his bag.

Nana noticed but said nothing. The smile on her face told too much.

Tsuna neither dislikes nor likes school. It was more of a mundane task he knows he must endure every day. Regardless that never stopped fights provoked by those who would rather pick at him to test a rumor or two.

Recently, they never happened often and he can't but wonder why.

For all it's worth he wants to believe it was due to the teacher present. But even he has a limit to suspending disbelief. It was peaceful.

Gokudera has not yet returned over the course of several weeks. To say he is worried is not entirely untrue, but never expressed.

But a picture book and some leftover grapes from his snack are enough to coax Nagi into speaking a bit more today. She has a pretty name he tells her, it fits.

"I like… birds…" Nagi tells him this slowly, decisively. So they spent the afternoon bird watching with a pair of plastic binoculars he happened to find in a cereal box some months ago.

Writing down whatever they saw on the back of old test papers. Nagi was in charge of the drawings seeing how the only thing he could draw was a semi cloud looking cloud.

And she laughed at the silly looking finch he'd drawn for her.

"Do you miss them?"

He looks up from coloring in a swallow that Nagi had so nicely drawn.

"Miss who?"

She looks embarrassed suddenly. Eyes dropping to her scuffed up shoes. "Uh.. I-I'm sorry I just have the feeling… you're always, um- missing someone terribly so- if that's not true…"

In all honestly Tsuna can hardly hear as her voice fades quieter and quieter.

"Oh, I miss my home sometimes. I guess," He invites her to come color as well, holding out a crayon from the half crushed box.

"Home?" She makes careful not to bump into his coloring spot. Lest the crayon be jarred.

"Yeah, I'm from Italy. Not by birth, but…. Yeah."

She nods quietly. Handing him a second crayon. "Yeah."

Nagi is the quiet companion in which he wanted.

Their project relapses into a comfortable silence, mittened hands work fast with the occasional pause for a grape. Something bad might happen, he doesn't really know.

Tiny hands attempt to construct a crumbling world.

* * *

 **ADVANCE THE PLOT DO THE THING ADVANCE THE PLOT DO THE THING**


End file.
